lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Kidd (Tonipelimies)
Alex Kidd is one of the Fun Pack Characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Alex Kidd franchise created by Sega. Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Mini Access *Character Change (Shinobi Alex) **Spinjitzu (Tornado) **Target (Dart Throw) **Sword Switches *Item Switch **Laser (Power Bracelet) **Relic Detection (Telepathy Ball) **Stealth (Teleport Powder) **Flight (Cane of Flight) **Drone (Magic Capsule A) **Magical Shield (Magic Capsule B) **Super Jump (Pogo Stick) Quotes *"Jan-Ken-Pon! It's me, Alex Kidd!" - Alex Kidd's first line when entering the game *"The prince of Radaxian is here!" - Alex Kidd's second line when entering the game *"Ready to get Jan-kend off?" - Alex Kidd's third line when entering the game *"I'm being late for Radaxian's Jan-ken Tournament if I'm staying here, goodbye!" - Alex Kidd's first line when leaving the game *"I hope how my father king feels when I'm out..." - Alex Kidd's second line when leaving the game *"I'm not going to be busy with some Item sales in Shops! Bye!" - Alex Kidd's third line when leaving the game *"Why I didn't use Cane of Flight for this???????" - Alex Kidd's first line in the Vortex *"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" - Alex Kidd's second line in the Vortex *"How did that happen!?" - Alex Kidd's line when respawning *"No a rice ball or a hamburger, but still great!" - Alex Kidd when getting a collectible *"Those stars in skies reminds me at Lost Stars on constellations..." - Alex Kidd's first idle line *"This rice ball/hamburger tastes good!" - Alex Kidd's second idle line *"I see that you're much trouble for Planet Aries so I must stop you!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Bart Simpson *"Hey you red one over here! You reminds me at times when I was a ninja and fighted against the Dark Ninja in Planet Shinobi!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Kai *"Did you play my games? It's great to relive my good old days in High-Tech World Arcade!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Gamer Kid **"I did, Alex. I hope Sonic will share mascot's place alongside you." - Gamer Kid's response dialogue *"We're almost very similar, right? We can make adventures together!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Finn *"Hey Sonic, how's my company feels when I'm in your shadow?" - Alex Kidd when seeing Sonic the Hedgehog **"I have same feeling to you, Alex. I will give you a chance to make a big adventure yourself one day!" - Sonic's response dialogue *"Oh my gosh, you're so big compared to that samurai bear I met before!" - Alex Kidd when seeing a Big-Fig or when riding a mech *"I'm ready for an another BMX race!" - Alex Kidd when riding any bike Trivia *Alex Kidd is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny. *Like Sonic, Alex Kidd will have a different death animation; where he turns into an angel and flies away into the air like he does in the Alex Kidd games. *The minifigure image on Infobox is designed by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. **Picture has a error that Alex doesn't have short legs though he has Mini Access Ability. Category:Alex Kidd Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Alex Kidd Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Super Strength Category:Mini Access Category:Character Changing Category:Spinjitzu Category:Target Category:Sword Switch Category:Weapon Switch Category:Laser Category:Relic Detector Category:Stealth Category:Flight Category:Drone Mazes Category:Magical Shield Category:Super Jump